Methods for the extrusion of highly oriented polymeric materials exist in the prior art. An example of such is U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,270, Collier.
Melt coextrusion in which two materials are coextruded, one forming a core and one forming a sheath, are also known in the prior art and are set forth in the attached Information Disclosure Statement. However, all of these processes, including melt transformation extrusion, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,270, Collier, as well as solid state extrusion and hydrostatic extrusion have upper limitations on elongation to break of approximately ten percent. Furthermore, in the processes of the prior art above listed, the extrudate is either crystallized in the die prior to exiting or crystalline billets are used so that the frictional drag of the crystalline extrudate limits the extrusion rate to relatively low values on the order of one foot or less a minute. While the processes of the prior art can produce moduli values comparable to that of aluminum, the extrusion so produced cannot be produced at high enough rates to make these processes commercially attractive. Furthermore, such materials that are currently available will not produce the existing commercial processes to produce the orientation levels and consequent moduli values capable of being produced by melt transformation extrusion, solid state extrusion or hydrostatic extrusion.